<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>characters watch final destination by naileaslilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103301">characters watch final destination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naileaslilia/pseuds/naileaslilia'>naileaslilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Destination (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddles, F/M, Final destination - Freeform, Flight 180, Kissing, Protectiveness, Sad, They all deserve better, alex and carter are endgame, clear is a queen, female alex browning, only because she is jealous, terry is a bit of a bitch, tod waggner is a good bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naileaslilia/pseuds/naileaslilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the characters watch final destination</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Browning &amp; Clear Rivers, Alex Browning &amp; Tod Waggner, Alex Browning/Carter Horton, past carter horton/terry chaney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>characters watch final destination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imagine alex looks like saoirse ronan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alexandra browning was walking towards her boyfriend, carter horton, since she has just finished having her baggage check, suddenly alex and her class were surrounded by a bright light.</p><p>a collection of murmurs, grunts and screams echoed around the large room. alex notice her parents were also there so were tod and george’s parents, carter’s parents and some teachers from school.</p><p>everyone jumped as a loud voice merged from the ceiling  <br/>‘welcome, i have brought you here to watch the future in movie form, just warning you some things such as relationships and other things are a bit different. i will give you 10 minutes to find a seat and have a conversation, when the movie will start the lights will go and there will be a count down.’ </p><p>with that said everyone split up alex went to carter who hugged her tight and whispered ‘it’s going to be okay darling,’ since he had seen her looking scared. she gave him a kiss on the cheek, since she noticed her parent and his parents looking suprised since they didn’t know they were dating. alex’s mother gave her a look saying that they will speak about this later. </p><p>carter pulled alex over to a love seat and their parents sat either side of them on two people sofas as the rest of the class took seats around them. the lights go out.</p><p>suddenly a loud ‘3’ was heard then a ‘2’ and......</p><p> </p><p>1 </p><p> </p><p>as the screen lights up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>